


Sore Throats and Smoothies

by Blvve



Series: Shyan fluff [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Estabilished Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Ryan Bergara, Hurt/Comfort, I HAD A BETA ON THIS ONEEE, I'm Bad At Titles, Just a little angst, Laryngitis, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective, Overprotective Shane, Protective Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej Friendship, Ryan Bergara Being an Idiot, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Ryan-centric, Scared Ryan Bergara, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Shane Madej Is So Whipped, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sore throat, Two Shot, author is not sleep deprived for once, shyan, who would've thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blvve/pseuds/Blvve
Summary: The first thing Ryan noticed when he woke up was how dry his throat was. He tried swallowing, but that didn't help him get rid of the scratchiness. It only made it worse."Mhhh...What are you doing? It's early.""Jus-" He tried to speak but immediately stopped. His throat hurt, really, really hurt.orRayn has laryngitis, and can't talk and Shane helps him get better.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Shyan fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981841
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Sore Throats and Smoothies

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter is a work in progress, but it should be up soon. There will be more fluff in there

The first thing Ryan noticed when he woke up was how dry his throat was. He tried swallowing, but that didn't help him get rid of the scratchiness. It only made it worse. 

The next logical thing to do was drinking some water, so he reluctantly pulled himself from under the covers. Or he tried to, because Shane's arm was thrown over his waist, and when he started moving, his boyfriend only tightened his hold. 

"Mhhh...What are you doing? It's early."

"Jus-" He tried to speak but immediately stopped. His throat hurt, really, really hurt.

"What was that? Ryan?" His voice must've sounded remarkably bad because the other man was now leaning over him with worry written all over his face. "Are you okay?" He didn't even bother trying to respond, only held his throat and shook his head. 

"Wh-" a cough, "Water." He managed to croak out.

"Yeah, yeah. Be right back!" Shane tumbled out of bed and rushed to the kitchen, coming right back with a full glass. "There you go." Ryan gratefully took the water and gulped down most of it. Still, the sand-like feeling didn't go away, and the coldness of the drink made him cough again. "Did you catch a cold?" Shane asked while pressing the back of his hand to the other's forehead. 

Ryan shook his head. It didn't feel like a clod. Except for the sore throat, he was perfectly fine.

"We should go see a doctor anyway." He frowned. "Hey, don't give me that look. Something is clearly wrong. You can't speak." Ryan grunted out a weak protest.

\---

They did go to the doctor. After Shane called in sick for both of them, he dragged him to the clinic. Wich, Ryan still thought, was unnecessary and stupid, but he let dr. Travis examine him anyway. 

"It looks to me that you suffer from acute laryngitis." She concluded after taking her specialistic mirror out of Ryan's mouth. "Did he strain his vocal cords in any way? It may be this or an infection." She looked to Shane, whose presence was incredibly helpful, considering his condition. He probably could write, but that would take more time and effort, Ryan thought. And apart from Shane's skill of knowing what Ryan was trying to communicate, he also had great knowledge of what Ryan had been doing for, well, for almost two years now, that they were together.

"Uh... We had some problems with an audio recorder at work, and he had to rerecord material for six or so episodes in a really short time..." In reality, it was Ryan who accidentally deleted half of the recordings when he worked on them late one night, but he didn't want to remind him about that. His boyfriend was already feeling embarrassed and guilty enough to try to rerecord all the missing audio in one sitting. _Hence the laryngitis, as it turns out._ "Could that be it?" He asked uncertainly. 

"Yeah, probably." She looked back to Ryan, who tried to croak something out.

"I-is tha per-permane't-?" He managed to wheeze out before he started coughing again.

"Fortunately, it's not. If you rest your voice, it shouldn't last more than one maybe two weeks. But that means no talking, especially recording." Her stern gaze left no room for argument, and Ryan shrunk a little underneath it. He still was disgruntled. He had work to do, and how was he supposed to do that without speaking. Shane must've picked up on his anxieties because the next thing he asked was, exactly, what Ryan would've asked if he was thinking clearly.

"Is there something else? That we can do to help his vocal cords heal faster?"

"Apart from resting, he should drink a lot, maybe suck on some lozenges to keep his throat lubricated." She turned back to Ryan, "You could try inhaling steam too, to ease the dryness." he just bobbed his head, resigned. "I think that'll be all for now. If the symptoms don't clear up after two weeks, you'll have to contact me again for some more specific treatment. Though, I doubt this will be the case." They both nodded.

\---

"We'll stop by a pharmacy to get you some lozenges, okay?" Shane looked to his boyfriend, who was currently sulking in the passenger's seat. "What's with the long face?" Ryan's frown only deepened as he shifted to look out the window. "Is this about you not being able to work?" He nodded glumly. 

_"Pffff-"_ He quickly turned back to the older man, who, to his disbelief, was trying to stifle his laughter with his hand. "Sorry, sorry, just- hahah, you're just so cute when you're grumpy!" Ryan smacked his arm. "Ouch."

"But really, you don't have to worry. We have enough material for us to take a little break from recording, and you can still answer emails, do your research and write scripts for episodes. Plus, you can do all that from home! Isn't that great? Stay in your pyjamas the whole day, eat popcorn- wait! Can you eat popcorn? We didn't ask the doctor! I'll go back there. This is too importan-" He was climbing out of the car when he felt a tug on his sleeve. His boyfriend was frowning at him, though there wasn't real heat behind that frown, and his eyes betrayed, just a little, his amusement. _Mission accomplished. Not fully, but baby steps, baby!_

The ride back was pretty quiet, well, as quiet as it can be with Shane trying to lift his mood every now and then. Don’t get him wrong, Ryan appreciated it and was super grateful for this amazing boyfriend that he had. He just was too frustrated with himself, to enjoy his boyfriend's antics. Not only had he worked late again, and he wasn't supposed to do that anymore, he and Shane had been working on getting rid of his self-destructive habits for over six months now. He also destroyed the audio and made himself unable to work while trying to fix it. And even if there was enough material for Unsolved, they still had to work on Watcher content. How could one person be this careless and just so plain stupid?

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Shane, who was currently getting into the driver's seat. _Huh?_ His confusion must have been apparent because the older man chuckled a little.

"I just stopped to get groceries, I don't think we have anything that you could eat without irritating your throat back home, so I decided to buy some. Only great stuff! Smoothies, yogurt, some moist foods, salmon, and some vegetables. Today we feast!" Shane managed to coax a small smile out of Ryan after all.


End file.
